Nico
, the , is an Earthling who utilizes the advanced time travel technology of the Dragon Ball Heroes machines, allowing her to become an Android: Android 25.Toyo Android 25 Android Elite is one of the Android classes in Dragon Ball Heroes. Appearance The Android Elite is a female Android whose overall appearance resembles Android 19, the main differences are that she is younger, thinner, has hair, and has Energy Absorption pads on her hands in her JM outfit only. She also has the Red Ribbon Army logo on her belt. In her UM outfit, the Android Elite's hair is shorter, and she wears a complex outfit reminiscent of a harlequin. She also wears a blue tie, and the Red Ribbon Army logo is now on her right stocking. Biography ''Victory Mission'' In Victory Mission, Nico is a Human who uses the Android Elite as her avatar in the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes. She is first seen with her two comrades, two boys named Nim and Genome. Later, in chapter 10, she is put against Forte in the first round of the tournament going on in Satan City. While battling, Nico says something that gets Forte upset and forces her to transform into a Super Saiyan in-game. Nico eventually defeats Forte in chapter 14, and she is then put against Note for the second round. Other Dragon Ball stories Dragon Ball Heroes In the fifteenth promotional trailer for Dragon Ball Heroes (GM9 trailer), floating above the battlefield, the Android Elite and the two other Android avatars are shown watching the battle of GT Goku, Super Saiyan 3 GT Vegeta, Super Saiyan 3 Future Gohan, and Super Saiyan 3 Future Trunks against Super 17, General Rilldo, Cell, and Frieza. In the seventeenth promotional trailer (JM1 trailer), she, the Saiyan Hero, the Majin Hero, and the Frieza Clan Berserker help Goten and Trunks fighting the Shadow Dragon of Water and Wind, Oceanus Shenron, soon joined by Super Saiyan 4 Goku, the Android Berserker, the Namekian Berserker, the Majin Berserker, and the Saiyan Heroine. Deck ;Deck Nico's primary character is King of Destruction Super Android 13. Nico primarily uses an Android-based set of characters. During her battle with Forte in the second tournament, Nico uses Super 17. After being possessed by Naturon Shenron she uses King of Destruction Super Android 13, Android 14, Android 15, and Android 16. Forms and power ups Class-up The Android Elite can use the Class-up state in-game of Dragon Ball Heroes. This state is comparable to the Super Saiyan 2 level of power. Super Class-up After being taken control of by Naturon Shenron, Nico is given the Super Class-up, becoming much more powerful. The Android Elite can use the Super Class-up state in-game of Dragon Ball Heroes. This state is comparable to the Super Saiyan 3 level of power. God Class-up Super Android|God Class-up}} The Android Elite can use the God Class-up, which grants her the ability to use Godly ki. This state is comparable to the Super Saiyan God level of power. Ultimate Class-up The Android Elite can use the Ultimate Class-up, which allows her to reach levels of strength similar to that of a Super Saiyan Blue. Gallery Trivia *According to Toyotaro, her name is supposed to be a pun on ni (2) and ''go ''(5) in Japanese, reflecting his view that she's Android 25. References Site Navigation es:Nico it:Nico Category:Androids Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Earthlings Category:Females Category:Tournament fighters Category:DBH Characters Category:Dragon Ball Heroes (team)